Ivan Oranchov
Agent Ivan Oranchov is a character serving as an antagonist in Destroy All Humans! 2. Description Little is known about Agent Oranchov, other than the fact that he is a high-ranking agent of the KGB working in Bay City and Albion. Oranchov is a tall, deep-voiced Russian man with blue eyes and blonde hair in a buzzcut style, alongside a noticeable scar running down his face. He wears a dark gray suit identical to suits worn by other KGB members. Role in Destroy All Humans! 2 At the start of the game, Oranchov gives a slideshow speech presentation to his fellow agents and Premier Milenkov showing the work of Cryptosporidium-137 and Orthopox that took place during 1959 in the United States. He shows that Crypto-137 managed to pose as President Huffman, and eventually died for unknown reasons, but the Furons ability to clone themselves made way for Cryptosporidium-138, an advanced new clone of Crypto, to take his place in the White House. Declaring the Furons a possible threat to the Soviet Union, he sends a nuclear missile into space, managing to destroy the Furon Mothership and assassinating Orthopox. This leads to an attempt to assassinate Crypto at a youth festival, which ends up failing. As he and a fellow agent spy on Crypto, they talk about that how they have convinced a hippie guru named Coyote Bongwater to distribute a beverage called Revelade, which would deteriorate the brain steim of it's consumer, allowing for the removal of Furon DNA, and how he suspects nothing about the invasion. However, Bongwater is defeated by Crypto. In his last moments, Oranchov tells Bongwater that Bay City is useless to them and tells him that they will have to destroy the city, thanking him for his efforts. After the death of Bongwater, Oranchov meets Crypto on The Rock, informing him of his plans to destroy Bay City using rigged nukes being transported in minivans. As he talks to Crypto, he attempts to get an agent to kill him, only for the agent to be killed by a defector. He gives the briefcase of plans to an agent, telling him to run away with it. However, his plans to destroy Bay City end up failing after Crypto destroys the nukes. Eventually, Oranchov manages to retreat to Albion, setting up an underground operation system in the abandoned subway system. Crypto manages to find Oranchov, confronting him into battle. The agent shoots a barrel containing an unknown green gas, mutating him into an alien mutant. Despite this, Crypto manages to kill him, dealing a small blow to the KGB's plans. Quotes *''"These aliens pose a dire threat to the Soviet Union, comrades, and so, they must be destroyed".'' *''"Savages, degenerates, there is only one way to deal with such mayhem... Revolution!"'' *''"Stalin, he understood. Ideas may start revolutions, but guns and gulags finish them!"'' Mission Appearances ''Destroy All Humans! 2'' * Furon Loathing in Bay City * The Guns of Alcatraz * The Alien Who Probed Me (voice only) * No Pox, Please - We're British! (killed) Gallery Screenshot 2017-04-19 at 12.04.15 PM.png|Oranchov spying on Crypto. Oranchov.png Screenshot 2017-04-19 at 12.04.56 PM.png|Oranchov conversing with another agent. Albion Oranchov.png|Oranchov in the underground tunnels. Ivan Oranchov Surrounded by Blisk Spores.png|Agent Oranchov about to mutate by using the spores surrounding him. Blisk Mutant Oranchov.png|Ivan Oranchov roaring as he is now a Blisk Mutant. Trivia * Oranchov's name is derived from the chemical Agent Orange, famous for its usage by the US military during the Vietnam War. Category:KGB Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Males Category:Bay City Characters Category:Albion Characters